Potential to Protect
by CyberDragon7
Summary: 1st Story so please do not flame. Naruto will be strong and smart, will become God-Like (no hints as to when). Minato and Kushina are alive. Naruto is the eldest of the triplets, with his younger sisters being Jinchuriki. Any suggestions will be taken into consideration. No pairings...yet. M rated to be safe... the shinobi world is not for kids.
1. Prologue

**A/N not much to say other than enjoy :)**

 **scene change**

 **bold text bijuu/summon thoughts/speech**

 **""speech**

 **'' thoughts**

Prologue

In the Hokage's Office

The Yondaime Hokage looked out the window of his office in the Hokage tower. He was deep in thought thinking about how fortunate he and his wife are to still be alive after what they lived through with all 3 of their children. He could clearly remember the fateful night of October 10th, the day when he became a father and made the hardest decision he could ever make. He was forced to split the Kyuubi in half and seal each half into his two youngest children, his daughters Minami and Naruko whilst his eldest Naruto didn't receive any of the chakra.

He had been planning on sealing half of the Kyuubi's chakra into the Shinigami's stomach along with his soul before sealing the Kyuubi into his daughter. Thankfully his wife Kushina knew how to split a bijuu in half with fuuinjutsu while he proceeded to seal it's chakra. His wife almost died that night from the combined stress of giving birth and getting the Kyuubi ripped out of her seal. Fortunately his doctors had been able to keep her alive long enough for him to Hiraishin to Jiraiya and get him to find Tsunade. Jiraiya already knew her location allowing him to travel there and bring her back to Konoha within a day of the _Kyuubi attack_ allowing her to save Kushina whilst he was treated from chakra pill over usage.

The next event was a real pain in the ass for him to pull off for he had to announce his relationship with his wife - much to the sadness of the female population-, him being a father, his 2 daughters being Jinchuriki and last of all his name changing from Namikaze Minato to Uzumaki Minato. He wanted to change his name because he was a clan-less orphan whilst his wife was from the very clan he wished he was born from - what sealing _Master_ wouldn't? The public although strained took the news happily - hey females got their hearts torn apart-, after some explaining from Minato about Jinchuriki with mentioning of the previous ones (Mito and Kushina).

Now it was a year later (after the Kyuubi attack) meaning it was his children's birthday. 'I wonder how my little bundles of joy will react to their 1st birthday and gifts' thought Minato with apparent excitement as he cleared up his desk to go home...err 'Hiraishin home like the cool dad I am' thought Minato with a smirk.

In The Uzumaki Compound

The Uzumaki Compound was rather empty with numerous buildings that had one thing in common, a red swirl that was also known as the Uzumaki clan symbol - which is also used by the leaf in a show of remembrance for their allies. Also most of the buildings were empty save for one. That one was known as the clan head's house, namely Kushina's - pure blooded Uzumaki. It had a nice little garden at the front with a 30m by 30m backyard.

Another notable feature of the compound was the huge training ground which was split up into sections of 1km by 1km, except one where it was 5km by 5km. Minato was able to afford all of this since he build on the outskirts of the Konoha providing him with space, and cheaper prices. His youngest Naruko had blond hair and blue eyes just like her father. His eldest daughter Minami had red hair like her mother and blue eyes like her father. His oldest Naruto had blond hair and blue eyes just like his father. They all shared a common trait and that was their whisker marks which made them so adorable that all the females that ever met them wanted to squeeze the life out of them err... hug them.

Like all Uzumaki his children grew up faster than others meaning they knew more words than the average ninja child or in Naruto's case, quite a lot for his age, and how to walk and run. Minato appeared in the living room with a yellow flash that caught the attention of everyone nearby, namely his children. They all stopped/dropped what they were doing and shouted "tousan!" in unison before running up to him to hug him. "Happy birthday Naruto, Minami and Naruko" said Minato with glee whilst he ruffled their heads, much to their displeasure. This resulted in all 3 of them laughing as they looked at each other's new hair styles.

He then heard his wife's footsteps as she walked downstairs and turned towards her. "Welcome home honey, how was your day?" asked Kushina before giving him a quick. "I'd say boring if not for me 3 bundles of joy" he then quickly added on "and you of course" in fear of angering his wife, seriously don't piss off and Uzumaki. He then helped his wife in taking the triplets outside to their garden to play whilst they sent kage bunshin to let the guests in and unseal the birthday party decor which included a banner that said "Happy 1st Birthday Naruto, Minami and Naruko!" which had many hearts, stars and other shapes on it.

The guests that gathered were from Konoha clan heads along with their children ( yes Itachi is there) as well as other friends, not to forget Jiraiya and Tsunade- baachan (only the triplets get away with it). The triplets where then lead back in after 20 minutes when all the guests had arrived and Kakashi was dragged there to be congratulated by everyone and receive gifts (don't worry no Gai present to prevent...infection). They then played with the other kids as Itachi monitored them. In the meantime the parents and friends all talked among each other (upset about no sake-none more so than Tsunade).

 **A/N I know it was short but this chapter was meant to just give some insight of the plot.**

 **Please review if you enjoyed it (or not), all feedback is accepted - if your bothered to write a review you care on some level so don't bother flaming. I will take into account your suggestions. No schedule for uploads. I will attempt to respond to good reviews (not flame) in every new chapter.**


	2. A dilemma

**A/N Since this is my 1st fanfic I am still getting used to the process.**

 **I noticed some think this might be a neglect fic which it isn't so you may put your worries to rest. Here are my replies to the reviewers.**

 **NarutoKushina: Hope you will enjoy this fanfic :)**

 **Super Saiyan God Gogeta: Enjoy should suffice, right?**

 **ADogsDog: I am terrible at naming but Potential to Protect seemed to fit best out of all the names I came up with for this fanfic. I will note down your suggested pairing as I also i agree with Haku best being a girl.**

 **DrunkenBunny: I honestly enjoyed your review because you managed to bring to my attention the lack of one person for teams. I guess i should have remembered to mention that Yakumo is one of the children that was at the triplet's birthday? Also it seems you haven't linked the title of this fanfic to the main character quite right just yet.**

 **Hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

A dilemma

3 years have passed since the triplet's 1st birthday and they have shown considerable growth and become almost inseparable, only separating for sleep, rest and a few other things . They were just 3 siblings who loved to mess around and pull pranks... with tutoring from their mother. They played many games to use up their ever growing energy reserves ranging from tag to hide and seek. Ever since a year ago Naruto began to purposely hold back a bit since his sisters began to team on him in free for all games since he would end up winning by both outsmarting and barely outlasting them so that they would be free for all games once more.

Although life seemed beautiful for the 2 jinchuriki sisters who are praised for being wardens of the Kyuubi Naruto had it rough. His burden was much worse than his sisters, namely living in the shadow of his father Uzumaki Minato, Yondaime Hokage and Konoha no Kiiroi Senko. His ever growing resemblance to his father made everyone refer to him as the Yondaime's son or second coming of the Yondaime which helped his sisters stay away from the shadow. Naruto was determined to become strong so that he can be acknowledged for who he is.

Naruto started to strive to do this about 6 months ago when he began to be irritated at not being acknowledged as an individual. Whilst striving to do this he took all the advice that was given to him, especially not to listen to Jiraiya about women before witnessing 1st hand the pervert being beaten up by a bunch of females. He began to read books that he was told to read when resting whilst his sisters would play with their toys inside, of course Naruto would often joined them.

They awoke in the morning to find their parents grinning at them before shouting with joy "Happy birthday!" before giving them hugs, which they returned, and Minato added his now almost traditional hair ruffle, which they wished they could returned - they also wished their kaasan's hugs weren't so brutal. "Thank you tousan and kaasan!" they thanked before running to the dining hall where they ate their favourite breakfast , ramen. The same guests would always come to their birthdays which they enjoyed the company of, although sometimes a few of them would be busy and would make it up later. The decor would always be adapted to suit their age as well as the activities for them and their friends to play.

Unfortunately this birthday wasn't as happy as it was meant to be. Jiraiya upon arrival greeted the kids and gave them their presents as would any of the other guests but instead of joining the rest of the adults he made almost a b-line for Minato.

Jiraiya hated to do this to his student but it must be done for everyone's safety. Jiraiya then dragged Minato away for a bit before barely audibly whispering to Minato "Sorry to spoil your mood but this must be done. I have just received intel that may or may not be reliable but the threat seems more than likely. There is an organisation called Akatsuki that is comprised of S-rank nuke-nins and has a goal of hunting bijuu.".

Minato then adopted a suppressed but worried aura as he didn't want to worry anyone before asking "So what do you suggest we do to protect the girls since we had already planned to train them at the age of 6 to get ready to face any of my remaining enemies?". Jiraiya then frowned at that since his advice would shorten the triplet's childhood, "Start training them now". This received an instant negative response from Minato who almost forgot to keep whispering "They are too young to get tainted by the shinobi world".

"This is for their own good, besides other clan's begin ninja training as soon as they reach the age of 4 so why not do the same, seeing as Uzumaki mature faster than even them" Jiraiya convincingly argued. Although reluctant Minato nodded in approval before adding "You'll have to help me break this to Kushina and by that I mean I will inform her whilst she breaks you", to which Jiraiya shuddered although Minato put up an innocent appearance at what he had said Minato thought process wasn't 'Oh I will also bring Tsunade'.

(later that evening)

Minato called Kushina outside to which Kushina listened to noticing his subtle serious demeanour but not before telling the kids "I will go inside for a bit and after I come back we will go inside, ok kids?". "Sure" the triplets replied although fatigue was beginning to set in from the fun day they had.

* * *

inside the house

"What's wrong honey?" asked Kushina, now obviously concerned. "This concerns the kids but more so the girls. I will explain after Tsunade and Jiraiya get here" answered Minato seeming a little down, which meant a lot for a man such as himself. Jiraiya then entered the house 1 minute later and wanted to get over it but was halted by Minato who then whispered something inaudible in Kushina's ear.

"Wait a moment sensei, I decided that one more person should be a part of this discussion" explained Minato. A few seconds later the gears clicked in Jiraiya's mind as he began to look for possible escape routes which he noticed where sealed off by Kushina, all but one the door. He made a dash for the door but was too late until his worst nightmare came true, Tsunade opened the door which resulted in him almost crashing into her.

"What's wrong Jiraiya, Minato said he wanted to speak to us about something important so why are you about to run away?" asked Tsunade full of curiosity and some anger. Then Minato proceeded to walk around the room as he explained the situation whilst Jiraiya was on the receiving end of a serious beat down which Minato recorded as further black mail.

At the end of the discussion Tsunade and Kushina agreed seeing his reasoning. They decided that they will inform the triplets of the Kyuubi and of their upcoming training. Whilst Tsunade returned home and Kushina got the triplets back into the house Jiraiya asked "1 why did you do this to your poor sensei? and 2 how did I end up on the receiving end of the beat down?". Minato smirked before answering "Well my children are going to have less time to be kids and secondly did you really think me walking around the room was pointless?". Jiraiya connected the dots before saying "Your pure evil Minato" he wiped a tear from his eye before adding "I taught you well".

* * *

(The next day)

Minato and Kushina called the triplets outside after breakfast to tell them about the Kyuubi with much hesitance. "Minami, Naruko and Naruto. We called you here to tell you really important so please listen up" said Kushina with her motherly tone to which she received three nods.

They then began to explain the fact that they were jinchuriki of the strongest bijuu the Kyuubi. Although Minato and Kushina tried to make the explanation sound like they weren't monsters in any way whatsoever the kids still had doubts in their minds. At the end of the conversation Naruto said in an almost complaining tone "I wish I had a fuzzy furball, where can I get one?" before poking Minami and Naruko in the stomachs causing them to laugh and lose all doubts. Minato and Kushina smiled at this before explaining the fact that will begin training to be ninja to which all three said "We can't wait to start training together" before smiling at each other. Hearing this Minato froze on the spot for an instant as he had forgotten one small yet very significant detail. The 3 where inseparable so how was he supposed to break the separate training to them.

* * *

 **A/N Hope you all enjoyed it. Whilst i am good at English I can only do so much to avoid mistakes so I would like to find a beta reader. Please review if you have any feedback.**


	3. The Training Begins

**A/N I have re uploaded this chapter with a few adjustments and some extra bits at the end. Hope you enjoy! Also sorry for not re-adding the replies to all of your reviews.**

* * *

 **The Training Begins**

As Minato thought about the fact that his children will have to be trained separately at one point or another he remembered that they will have to be separated at one point or another. Otherwise they would become dependent on one another which wouldn't end well during missions when they will be separate. Minato then looked at his bundles of joy before steeling his resolve and ears to tell them. "Naruko, Minami and Naruto please listen to me. Whilst it is true that you will train together for a while it doesn't mean that it will always remain that way". He then saw that they were looking at each other sadly, the sight of it made him both happy and sad. Sad because his kids are upset and happy that they have such a strong bond.

"You may not understand why yet but you will be grateful later" added Minato. The triplets the looked at their mother hoping for it to be one of her pranks but they received a nod. "When do we start training tousan?" asked Minami. "How about tomorrow?" he replied, to which he received 3 excited nods. 

* * *

(at night)

"I still don't like that they won't be able to be kids anymore Min-kun" said Kushina sounding rather upset. "Neither do I so let's keep the training to a minimum for now whilst we let them play and be kids most of the time, okay?" suggested Minato to which Kushina happily agreed. "So what do you think we should train them first?" asked Minato wanting to hear his wife's opinion. "Well I think we shou..." Kushina started to say but was interrupted by the opening of the office door. They both turned to see Naruto standing there looking at them as if hoping he wasn't in trouble for still being awake at this time of day.

Naruto then asked "Tousan, kaasan, what's wrong. I saw that you were upset during the explanation about the Kyuubi and even more upset when you looked at my imotos. Please tell me why, I will not tell them if you don't want me to". The tone Naruto had used sounded a lot like a respectful demand like the one he would use when asking to go out for ramen. They both looked at each other confirming whether or not to tell him about his imotos being in trouble.

"Remember how I told you about how your tousan has a very important duty to protect the village?", after receiving a nod in response Kushina continued her explanation "Whilst protecting his village he made a lot of enemies, even though they can't easily harm him they would more than likely try to hurt those close to him, me, you, Naruko and Minami". Naruto looked a little confused at this point because he had yet to find out how it affected his sisters more than him.

Kushina then saw his confused Expression and continued hoping he would understand by the end of it "Since your sisters have the Kyuubi sealed inside of them they are the prime targets for not only would they get to harm the Konoha no Kiiroi Senko but will also take away the bijuu from Konoha". Kushina hoped he wouldn't make an outburst after hearing this but only saw a hint of sadness with a lot of determination.

"I will protect my imotos from those bad people who want to hurt them. " said Naruto with a lot of determination. Minato and Kushina felt so proud of their eldest right now and couldn't help but smile. "You know to be able to protect them you will need to get stronger, don't you want to be a kid?" asked Minato. "I know that I will have to spend a lot of time training but I don't mind training almost all the time so long as I get to spend some time with my sister and friends, and the occasional prank. Besides training might be fun." Naruto replied cheerfully. Whilst Kushina nodded with approval Minato inwardly grimaced imagining all the paperwork from Naruto's pranks seeing as he was the best prankster according to Kushina - which says a lot coming from the prank Queen of Konoha.

"Just know that you have our support every step of the way, even if not physically then spiritually - because Uzumaki stay together, love pranks, eat ramen and are one big family" said Minato with some added input from Kushina towards the end.

They just began to laugh before they went to Naruto's room which was decorated with childish things but most important of all Blue and Orange walls! Minami and Naruko had rooms decorated with their own childish toy and decor preferences, whilst Minami's room had some blue and red walls whilst Naruko's had red and orange decorating them. Naruto's room was the odd one out because instead of childish books or story books there were books about Konoha's history and information about the outside world - as much as a civilian is allowed to have.

Minato and Kushina tucked in their eldest with smiles before going back to discussing about what to teach them first and what will follow. That night the family was at peace like never before. Naruto slept peacefully with a grin.

(The next day at the closest training ground - after some breakfast of course)

* * *

Minato and Kushina stood in their shinobi attire (like in canon) whilst Naruko and Minami had little Uzumaki kunoichi clothes which was red with some blue stripes here and there with the Uzumaki clan symbol on both the front and back in blue. Naruto's outfit was similar to his sister's but his was for a male shinobi.

"Now we will only train you for a few hours a day and only a few days a week so that you can have time to be young kids and have fun." said Minato to which they all agreed. "The first and most important step we will be working on will be accessing your chakra then genin's already and is growing quickly. You need to start chakra control. Whilst this is tedious it is very important because your chakra is about that of a controlling it now before it becomes too hard to be able to have good chakra control, which is a common Uzumaki issue although not to this degree - but it was like this for me" lectured Kushina. Minato smiled whilst watching his wife lecture the kids knowing that her scary mother aura keeps them on their toes and attentive, even him.

"To access your chakra you will have to meditate and try to find it. Meditation involves calming one's mind and increasing awareness of their surroundings. When meditating try to find your chakra, it should feel like a burning blue flame inside of you. For Minami and Naruko you will have to make sure it feels calm to avoid tapping into the Kyuubi chakra inside of you by accident. Although that shouldn't be possible as the seal is too tight for that to happen at your age." lectured Minato.

Naruko, Minami and Naruto then began to do as instructed and meditated. After about ten minutes Naruto found his chakra before exclaiming "Tousan, kaasan, I found it!" which broke Naruko's and Minami's concentration as they became frustrated it was taking this long, Naruko more so than Minami. "Congratulations son" said Minato before hugging his son which Kushina repeated "Now you and I are going to that group of trees over there for chakra control" said Minato whilst pointing his thumb to a group of trees nearby.

As Minato and Naruto walked off, Kushina just smiled at her daughters and said "Don't worry about not finding it just yet, all it takes is some patience". For their age Minami and Naruko sure gave some very convincing blank looks indicating their lack of patience. "Well I guess I now know who got my impatience" chuckled Kushina to which Minami and Naruko chuckled at as well before going back to meditating.

* * *

(With Minato and Naruto)

"The first chakra control exercise is to get a leaf to stick to your forehead using chakra, too much chakra and it will fly off, too little and it won't stick." said Minato demonstrating all of the scenarios. "I will get this down by the end of the lesson!"Naruto exclaimed full of determination before proceeding to work on his chakra control, which he failed miserably at the first time around but improved drastically after every failed attempt by using his father's advice to try to feel the amount needed.

After a good 10 minutes Minami joined them and got congratulated by Minato in the same way as Naruto and joined Naruto in the chakra control exercise. After five more minutes Naruko and Kushina had joined them , Naruko of course received the same congratulations and joined in. Naruto's progress was fast compared to that of a genius, making his parent's think he really is one, Minami was just about barely average for genin level chakra control learning speed whilst Naruko was just slightly below Minami, a result of their mother's impatience passed on to them - Kyuubi doesn't help either. They continued at this pace whilst their parents monitored them and discussed village matters and their own training.

Within half an hour of starting the chakra control exercise Naruto had completed it and had been moved on to spinning the leaf on his forehead to further improve his chakra control. Which he finished after 1 hour and began to rest near his parents whilst reading a book about shinobi which he had brought with him. Minami finished her chakra exercise 5 minutes later and joined Naruto and her parents. Naruko finished another 5 minutes later and joined the Uzumaki family and rested.

"I think you have exhausted yourselves today so you can go home and rest. You have made splendid progress for 4 year olds so there is no need to feel ashamed of being tired right now." said Minato full of pride, to which his children nodded happily at. "Tousan, how were you able to make time for us when your Hokage?" asked Naruto. "Kage bunshin" Minato answered in a relieved tone, after which he mentally laughed his ass off at the infuriated face Hiruzen the professor, the Kami no Shinobi made when he found out.

As Minami and Naruko began to run home to rest they asked their niisan "Are you going home with us?". "Not yet I have a question I want to ask before I do that" answered Naruto before the girls ran off happy with their niisan's answer. "Can I please have a book about Konoha's history, a genin one?" asked Naruto. Whilst Minato and Kushina were more than happy to give him that book they had a couple of questions. "Shouldn't you be resting? Besides, why would you want to know about Konoha, we're just curious" asked Kushina.

"A shinobi doesn't only have a strong body but also a sharp mind, is what Sandaime-jiiji told me. He also told me that the mind doesn't need rest unless overloaded by either stress or kage bunshin." answered Naruto. Minato and Kushina were proud of their son for taking to heart such useful advice, and wanted to thank Hiruzen the next time they saw him. "Excellent answer Naruto, now let's go home and get you that book, preferably before your sisters recover and pull a few pranks" said Minato. Naruto then began to run home before shouting "Not without me!". This earned a proud chuckle from Kushina and a sigh from Minato.

* * *

(The next day)

"Since you are now able to use chakra we will teach you the basic hand seals which you will need to practice until you can do them all perfectly, however you don't have to be quick just yet." said Minato before proceeding to show them the 12 hand seals very slowly so they could memorize them, as he was demonstrating he noticed Naruto copied each of the seals soon after he formed them causing him to swell with pride. "Niisan, how did you learn to form them as you saw them so quickly?" asked Naruko. "I don't know, I just saw what dad did and copied it, it was quite simple" answered Naruto bluntly. They then all began to practice hand seals with Naruto beginning to work on speed. Around 30 minutes later when Minami and Naruko worked out how to form the seals at a decent speed and memorised them the practice finished.

"Now we will begin to teach you the basics of the Uzumaki taijutsu style also known as Whirling Tides style. It focuses on using momentum to your advantage rather than wasting energy blocking whilst attacking, although you can still do that if needed. " lectured Kushina before demonstrating the basic katas of the taijutsu. Naruko and Minami made numerous mistakes which they corrected, with a little effort, whereas Naruto seemed to notice by himself whenever he made an error as something seemed different than what his mother showed him. They practiced this for an hour to a decent standard until they could at least remember the katas for future training sessions.

"I will teach you the toad style taijutsu next week after you have gotten some practise with the Whirling Tides taijutsu. " explained Minato. Which almost made the three drool knowing that they are going to learn that soon. 'Can't wait to teach them my variant of the toad taijutsu' thought Minato.

"We will also ask Anko to show you the basics of the snake style which uses a lot of flexibility. After a month's time" added Kushina. "Who's Anko?" asked Minami, Naruto and Naruko were also thinking of the same question. Kushina decided to leave that as a surprise and answered "Since you three seem to want to know how about you meet her and let yourselves decide". The triplets could've sworn they saw and heard their kaasan chuckle.

"Why are you teaching us this many taijutsu styles?" asked Naruto. "Good question sochi, everyone is unique and has a style that suits them. With us teaching you this many styles you will either be able to find the style you are most comfortable with or use what you learnt to develop your own." answered Minato.

"I think this is enough work for today, I say let's prank Mikoto!" said Kushina with the evil Uzumaki gleam in her eyes which was mirrored by her children making their father shiver a little in fear of not only the eyes but the paperwork that'll go with it , never piss off an Uzumaki.

(Two hours of mischievous planning later- for tomorrow's prank)

* * *

Naruto began reading about Konoha in the new book his parents bought him yesterday and was very fascinated by how much Konoha had changed since it was founded. He read for a few hours after which he had read about a tenth of the book. He decided to do some more training before going to sleep, so he went out to the garden and grabbed 5 leaves to practice with. By the end of the hour of training he was able to spin two leaves simultaneously.

* * *

 **A/N I've been busy with school and away during the holidays so i didn't upload any new chapters, however expect a new chapter in the near future! I hope...**


	4. Heaven or Hell?

**A/N I decided to make another chapter for training and I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Heaven or hell?

(one month later)

Everyone was eating breakfast as usual in a cheery mood, however unlike most breakfasts this one was a bit larger for the triplets and longer (the amount of time spent eating). Minami realised this after she began to feel full but still had a decent amount of food left. Puzzled by this she asked "kaa-san, why do we have more breakfast than usual today?" whilst unconsciously tilting her head to the side indicating her confusion. Naruko also tilted her head showing she had the same question on her mind. Naruto didn't question it, knowing breakfast is the most important meal of the day and is in some ways vital for shinobi when training, however he was a little curious and turned his head towards his parents.

"Oh, don't tell me you all forgot?" berated Kushina. They looked at each other trying to figure out what they forgot, then Naruto suddenly bolted to the calendar. "It's been about a month since we started training to become shinobi, we get to train with Anko to learn the snake taijutsu basics?!" Naruto exclaimed. Naruko's and Minami's eyes began to sparkle at the idea of a taijutsu style that takes advantage of their natural flexibility. "Is this true Kaasan?!" asked an excited Naruko who could just barely contain herself from running out the door and to the Uzumaki training grounds.

Kushina just nodded in reply, "Don't forget to finish the food" she added in a suspiciously happy tone. Naruto seemed to disappear from the spot where he was and reappear at the table eating his food. After the triplets finished eating Naruto got suspicious, 'If we are learning the basics of a taijutsu style we shouldn't need this much food' he thought. They all then departed to the training grounds.

* * *

(5 minutes later)

"We haven't trained in this one before, there are a lot more trees than usual, right kaasan?" asked Naruko. The area looked almost like a forest but there were not enough trees, a few small open areas and the spaces between are wider than those in a forest. "Yes Naruko-chan, now meet up with Anko, and show some respect by addressing her as Anko-sensei." warned Kushina. They all looked at each other for confirmation - whether they are ready or not to meet Anko. They then headed towards the largest clearing in these training grounds, as they approached a kunai flew by Naruto's head scraping his cheek drawing a little blood. This of course resulted in a little panic from Naruko and Minami as they had thought it was an attacker and they had never seen blood drawn by a weapon, they got into their taijutsu stances ready to fight. Naruto on the other hand was about to react the second he got hit but realised it was probably a test from their new sensei as that could have killed him.

A blur purple and black blur was seen before Anko appeared. She was dressed in chunin gear, with a few customisations of her own, for instance cutting off a bit of her sleeves and the new darker colour scheme. She wore a Konoha headband over her hair which was shaped like a pineapple. "Slow" Anko bluntly stated. "Huh?" answered Minami and Naruko in unison before getting out of their stances. "I said you are slow, and you blond brat, you didn't even react. Scared of a little blood." taunted Anko. Naruto was about to make an outburst but remembered the anger management and respect lessons he got from Hiruzen on the weekends. He breathed out and replied "I admit I was frightened at first and was a little paralysed but, ich: I realised if you had intended to kill me you could have easily done so without me even realising, and nii: kaasan said to meet you here Anko-sensei".

Naruko and Minami looked back at their niisan to check if he is alright, Naruto nodded as if he knew what they were looking for. Anko smiled at the response she received knowing they had only started training a month ago, heck he was even better than most fresh genin these days 'academy my ass, they don't learn shit there' thought Anko. "Correct, in fact I could've even slit all of your throats before you even saw me move" Anko added, sounding a little too chipper for such a topic. The triplets almost began to back away but remembered this is their new sensei. "Can we start the training already?" asked Naruko as quickly as she could.

Anko's eyes became covered by her hair and she looked down "I'm sorry could you repeat that, I didn't seem to hear you?" she spoke with a little KI added - which is overkill for 4 year olds. They began to tremble, this was their first exposure to KI after all. They were lost for words until Naruto corrected Naruko's question "May we start the training Anko sensei? Is what she was trying to say. Right Naruko". He was still trembling a little and looked at Naruko who looked a little lost in fear. Minami came to her senses and nudged Naruko and whispered "Oi, speak". Anko looked at Naruko with her piercing gaze "Hai Anko sensei" she stuttered out. Anko then smiled, "Sure but as punishment you all should answer this question, which of you wants hell so the other two can have heaven?" she asked ominously.

"What does she mean by heaven or hell?" whispered Naruko. "Probably how much work we have to do during training" replied Minami in a whisper. "I will go through hell, so long as it's to protect my imotos" answered Naruto as he steeled his resolve. "Good answer, now the two of you run 10 laps of this clearing. Hell's this way, follow me Naruto" ordered Anko. Naruto shivered in fear before running after Anko.

* * *

(in another part of the training grounds)

The area had a lot more trees in it than the other areas. "This place should do for a little chase, now to prepare the track before the blond gaki gets here". "Kuchiyosu no jutsu! Pretend to chase the blond boy with the intent to eat him until he runs ten laps" instructed Anko. Naruto finally caught up with Anko, by going in the general direction she was going in. "Run to the first kunai up ahead, then make a right and keep doing that until you come back here, that's one lap, do twenty of those then return to where we were". He was about to begin running at a pace similar to that of his sister's but then heard Anko warn him "Oh, if you slack off - which is not using everything you've got - you will get eaten by my little friend here. She then threw a dead mouse it's way which it devoured to prove her point". The snake then looked at Naruto whilst licking her lips. Naruto then ran like his life depended on it, which it did to him. As he accelerated Anko whistled "Damn, that's fast for a four year old, much faster than his sisters that's for sure".

* * *

(An hour later back with the girl duo)

The two were finishing their last lap when they began to ponder on where the two have gone. "Neee, Minami, what do you think is taking them so long?" asked Naruko sounding like she is whining more than asking a question. Minami thought about it for a bit before her face turned blank and responded "Do you think it's because he chose hell so we could be safe?". They began to fear for their niisan but jumped when he landed behind them panting for breath. Anko appeared in a shower of leaves behind him, "took you long enough". He thought of a sly comment but decided against it, he did see the snake crawl up her sleeve and is pretty sure it's ready if he screws up. He settled with just glaring at her for a few seconds whilst catching his breath. 'These 3 really do have a lot of stamina, looks like I chose a decent amount of running for all of them to push them'.

"Is that supposed to scare me, you look like a cute puppy who just ran out of breath" taunted Anko. Naruto 's eye twitched for a few seconds before stopping indicating his frustration. "Ok then, who's ready to start training after that exercise?" asked Anko as she was taking delight in their horrified expressions . The three didn't reply just looked at each other so she shouted "Ok, pay attention or else you will miss me demonstrating the snake style taijutsu moves, remember these are only the basics!".

She proceeded to demonstrate all the basics and they all began to copy her. For the next two hours they practised these moves until they executed them perfectly, then did the same but at a higher speed. Naruto was leaving his sisters in the dust but they were doing very well.

* * *

(After two hours of training)

"I am quite skilled with kunai and I'd like to see how accurate all 3 of you are, accuracy is a very important skill for shinobi to have because if you don't have any accuracy your most powerful attacks will be worthless" she lectured as she unsealed the practise dummies Kushina had provided for her. Naruto was very intrigued by the fact that objects appeared out of a scroll and decided to ask his kaasan about it later. "Now stand 10 metres away from the targets and aim for the red dots in the centre" she instructed. They all did as told, but then Naruto threw a few extra. When Anko inspected them she found that Minami had an inaccuracy of a few centimetres and Naruko had just one centimetre more of inaccuracy. "You two did very well for 4 year olds, now you are dismissed and can go home, I am going to speak with Naruto for a bit. " they replied "Arigato Anko sensei, see you later niisan!". Naruto on the other hand seemed to be dead on, his other throws hit the head in the centre and the heart. "Naruto, those were practise kunai, can you please throw these real ones in the same places?". "Sure" he did as told and the accuracy was just slightly worse but would still be lethal, although the speed can still be worked on as a decent genin would be able to block them. "How did you learn that?". Naruto then went into detail as to how he practises outside of the training sessions his parents give him and his imotos and reads books about both history of shinobi and how to be a better Shinobi among a few others.

"Ok, can you demonstrate any jutsu you can use, your taijutsu and any other skills I have yet to see". He then demonstrated the toad fist, whirling tides style, kawarimi, henge, bunshin , kage bunshin and his ability to walk on trees with chakra. He also explained how he does some of these tasks simultaneously using kage bunshin. He also decided to show his clan's kekkei genkai, the chakra chains. She stood there wide eyed at the feats he was capable of as a genin 'Amazing, he has more than enough skill to be a genin, and knowledge too. This much talent should be cultivated and not wasted, I need to get him to become a genin soon, what if his sisters are as capable?' thought Anko.

"How much of this are your sisters capable of?" asked Anko. "Well they can both do kage bunshin and Kawarimi but still need practise with the henge and more chakra control for the bunshin. They also know the taijutsu styles I know but with less speed and power" answered Naruto proudly knowing that they can do so much. "How many kage bunshin can each of you make?" she was not sure what to expect given their stamina but heard a reasonable answer considering what she put them through of "I can make 7 and they can both make 3". Naruto was pondering why she was asking so many questions but decided it was to do with her lesson plans for another day. Anko just sat there amazed at his sheer talent, but also realisation dawned on her that Naruto's chakra control can go to hell soon if he keeps going at his going pace. "Anko sensei... Anko sensei... Ank..." Naruto said before getting cut off "What?", "You were a little spaced out, can I go home now?" he asked. "Huh, oh. Yeah sure, go ahead".

* * *

(at home)

"Kaasan, how was Anko able to get stuff to appear out of nowhere using scrolls? I'd also like to be able to do that, can you please teach me?" asked Naruto. "Sure Naru-kun, it is called fuuinjutsu. And yes I will teach you, however the basics are best learnt from books. I'll get you a book tomorrow, ok? answered Kushina. "Arigato kaasan!" thanked Naruto. "For now you have to practise your handwriting which I will help you with after you relax with your sisters as usual." informed Kushina. "Sure, I feel like they are gonna prank someone, want to...?" said Naruto before starting to run to where his sisters are before his kaasan beat him there and made plan without him.

* * *

(later that night)

"How were they?" asked Minato. "They were good learners and I can see them being the most powerful Shinobi, but Naruto, he's different from his sisters to say the least Hokage-sama" informed Anko. "How so?" he asked being aware of how talented his son is. She began to list off all of his skills , explaining how he reacted to her kunai and everything he did during the training session then moved on to his sisters. "He is a genius and a hard-worker, not only that I think he is already overqualified for the genin test, I think you should make him a genin, they rarely do anything that is remotely dangerous" Anko voiced her opinion.

"Why not his sisters too then?" Minato asked being curious as to exactly why she thinks this way. "He needs experience, so much power without experience can lead to a physical and spiritual imbalance which can be lethal to him in the future plus you said you wanted your little girls to live a happy childhood" she answered. Minato nodded in response and was about to speak but was cut off by Anko.

"Furthermore he is going to be very smart and very powerful no matter what, I think he needs to learn teamwork and create more bonds before he is so powerful he becomes too arrogant to do so." answered Anko. This hit the nail on the coffin and Minato could not refute what she had said , as such he answered "Very well I shall make him a genin and rearrange the teams so that all the potential successful genin have a team next month. Is that all?" answered Minato. "Oh, thank you for reminding me Hokage-sama. His chakra control needs some form of improvement before it's too late, I also suggest doing the same for his sisters" she added.

"I had been considering that for a while now, thank you for confirming it Anko, I shall take care of it. Here is your pay and you are dismissed" thanked Minato. Anko disappeared with a Shunshin leaving him to his thoughts as he thought about all that needs to be done to make sure all his children grow up correctly and don't stray down the wrong path. He then retired to bed whilst thinking of how to tell his wife about this.

* * *

 **A/N As always please review whether you liked it or not (keep the feedback constructive), point out any mistakes you found - Looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested. Updates won't be frequent but they will happen so long as life doesn't interfere too much, also I will starting next chapter continue replying to reviews. See you next time!**


	5. Genin Exams

**A/N I've had a few days off from school so I was able to write this one soon after my previous chapter. Now onto the reviews:**

 **thegodofanime - doubt I will write about that**

 **DarkCrow203 - glad you think so and thanks :D**

 **Sunrisehime - mind telling me what made you say 'wow'? ;P**

 **YuukiAsuna-Chan - the Anko part will be explained in future chapters as will a lot of stuff, I won't change any ages If I can help it and the pairings I have noted down for consideration when I get that far. Your other idea, well you will see my take on it sometime in the future.**

 **Now on with the story and I hope you all enjoy it :)**

* * *

Genin Exams

(A month later)

After eating breakfast Naruto got dressed into his training clothes, which were mainly dark blue with some dark orange. He had asked for darker clothes so he can take advantage of his stealth abilities better when pulling off pranks. As he walked down the stairs his imotos ran up to him, "So cool, you're going to take the genin exam so early niisan!" Minami shouted in awe. "Can we also take the exam with you?!" asked Naruko in a very excited tone. "No, you should enjoy being little while you can. Trust me, it is difficult becoming a genin at my age" answered Naruto with a smile to stop them from worrying.

"Should I come with you Naruto ?" asked Kushina worrying he might be overcome with the pressure of being a 4 year old among 12 year olds. "No, but Arigato kaasan for trying, I'll be fine. They can't be worse than Anko" replied Naruto. Kushina chuckled at the thought and let him go alone. "You'll do well, I'm sure of it Naruto" encouraged Minato full of pride. He then open the door and walked out whilst his family were seeing him off.

He took to the rooftops to get out of the compound quicker , he then began to use some stealth to avoid being seen. He continued like this until he was within 50 metres of the academy and when he was sure nobody can see him land. He proceeded to walk to one of the teachers who he was introduced to the day prior to inform him that Naruto will be taking the genin exam. The teacher smiled and lead him towards the class he had taught for the past four years and will now examine. "Wait outside the door until I say 'We have someone joining us for the graduation exam', ok?" instructed the teacher. Naruto just nodded in confirmation as he steeled his nerves for whatever reaction the class might have.

He heard the teacher talking about how proud he is to have been their teacher, he then heard the teacher say "We have someone joining us for the graduation exam". He then opened the door and walked in and stood where the teacher showed for him to stand. "He will undergo exactly the same tests as you all and will be graded on his performance. Just because he is the Hokage's son doesn't mean he gets any special treatment. Now, introduce yourself". At this point the less... rational minded students began to shout in anger as to why he didn't need to spend 4 years in the academy and they did. On the other hand all the females began to discuss how cute he is and how they want to treat him like a little teddy bear.

Naruto heard all of what they had said due to his now improved hearing and felt a shiver pass down his spine from what girls were 'discussing'. "Silence! Let him introduce himself!". The class immediately settled down and Naruto began to speak "My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I will be joining you for the exam" he stated which resulted in him hearing a few "Kawaaiiiii!" at very loud pitches. His childish voice was just too cute for the girls for them to be angry at him whatsoever. This infuriated the guys even more as he was hogging all of the girl's attention but they kept quiet for now.

He then took an empty seat which he thought was unoccupied as a result of a dropout, which wasn't uncommon with civilians from what he was told. "The test will be divided into 4 parts, the written exam, the weapons exam, taijutsu exam and finally the ninjutsu exam. I will now hand out the papers for the written exam" the teacher explained and then proceeded to hand out the test papers. After everyone had received one the teacher explained the rules of the written exam, at the end of the explanation he shouted "You may begin, now!" to make sure everyone was awake.

After reading the questions Naruto mentally questioned why there were so many easy questions about the history of Konoha and nothing about the Uzumaki, and very little that is important about the other Elemental nations! He easily breezed through the tests as the civilian books he read when he was 3 covered all that is needed for this test, which should not be the case for genin exams, at least that's what he thought. He finished all the questions within 10 minutes of the entire 1 hour test and used his very convincing acting to act like he wasn't sure if he was right or not without making a fuss - like a true prankster. During the hour he noticed a lot of them were trying hard in this test, but he did not voice his thoughts for fear of annoying all of them or making them think he has an easier test sheet.

* * *

(Whilst Naruto was waiting for the hour to end)

"Do you really think it is wise to split up a team of genin for this?" asked Hiruzen. Minato had already thought of all the factors and found this to be the best route to go with "Hai, yes I do" he answered sure of his answer. "Well I can't help but agree as they would fit together quite well despite the fact that he has to be split from his current team, but how are you to replace... in that team?" Hiruzen questioned. "Remember those few kids we found in root about the age of that team, we can have one of them learn teamwork in that team" replied Minato. Hiruzen then puffed out some smoke from his pipe and hesitantly agreed "Very well, you have my support on your decision to remove... from team 8".

(1 minute later)

"But who will be the third member of the team?" asked Hiruzen. "Oh, did you forget?" asked Minato. Hiruzen just blew a puff of smoke in reply. "There is someone else taking the genin exams early" answered Minato. Hiruzen then smiled picturing how well formed that genin team is "Good choice adding... to team7, you couldn't have done better".

* * *

(Back with Naruto )

The test had finally finished and the teacher began to collect the test papers, he managed to collect almost all except Naruto's which was snatched from Naruto's hands by one of the male students. The student had thought that Naruto's test was easier but found that it was exactly the same, he then begrudgingly accepted that Naruto wasn't getting special treatment. "Naruto here isn't getting special treatment, I hate to admit it but he did the exact same test as we did!" the student shouted. This had varying reactions, some calmed down at the fact that Naruto wasn't getting special treatment whilst others just got angrier knowing that a 4 year old was up to par with them. The teacher then led the class out into the kunai throwing practise area where multiple targets were set-up.

"You will now be tested on your accuracy with kunai, each of you will throw 10 kunai at these 10 targets in any order and will be assessed on your performance" explained the teacher before demonstrating, he then collected the kunai and gave them to one of the students at the front. Naruto was one of the last to tested but everyone fixed their eyes on him and noticed on how confident he looked. Naruto then threw all 10 of the kunai in pairs hitting all of the targets in the dead centre - a skill taught to him by Anko. Everyone looked at him in awe or anger after seeing such accuracy from someone so young.

Then during the taijutsu exam the teacher explained the rules for the test and how it is boys vs boys and girls vs girls. "The best will face the best and the worst will face the worst, we won't judge based on the victor but on how well you perform, Naruto, since you are the youngest I will place you against the worst person here in terms on taijutsu" ordered the teacher. However Naruto had ideas of his own "I'd rather fight the strongest and lose knowing I couldn't do anything about it than being pit against the weakest simple because of my age", he stated. "Very well, I myself would like to see why Hokage-sama thought it was a good idea to let you take this exam".

When it came to Naruto's turn he noticed that his opponent is a Hyuuga , from the clan of shinobi who specialize in taijutsu. Naruto took the stance of the toad fist taijutsu style, whilst the Hyuuga took the Juuken stance. "San, nii, ich, hajiime!" shouted the teacher. The two still continued to stare at each other in their stances as if saying 'don't hold back' to each other. Then as a stone landed on the ground the two raced towards each other with Naruto clearly having the advantage in terms of speed and power, however the Hyuuga was not budging an inch to his better experience, height advantage and better reach. The two kept trying to hit each other but whenever the Hyuuga would get close Naruto would just get out of his range whereas when Naruto would get close the Hyuuga would use his height advantage to keep Naruto away. After a minute of attempting to exchange blows they backed away from each other for a brief respite.

'This will turn into a battle of attrition if we going like this, I'd rather end this decisively.' thought Naruto. So as they drew back in they kept going at it, but this time Naruto tried switching to his whirling tides taijutsu stance in the middle of the fight which left an opening- which the Hyuuga took notice of. The Hyuuga then tried to use the opening to get a hit on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto's eyes widened and then he quickly used the Hyuuga's momentum and pulled the Hyuuga's arm towards himself and flipped the Hyuuga over his shoulder. He then punched the Hyuuga in the rib lightly knocking the wind outing of him, thus giving Naruto the opportunity to pin the Hyuuga with his fist against the Hyuuga's neck. "Shousa, Uzumaki Naruto. Make the friendship symbol now." instructed the teacher, they did as told and exchanged names as a show of respect for each other.

"I enjoyed our fight Hyuuga-san." said Naruto. The Hyuuga then replied "As did I Uzumaki-san, it was clever of you to channel chakra into your limbs to increase your speed to be able to keep up with me during the entire fight, but I didn't expect you to be able to channel even more at once". Naruto's mouth was about to ask how, but then he stated "Oh, Byakugan. Well my limbs are a bit numb from being overworked during our fight but it was worth it.". The Hyuuga nodded in agreement.

Then came the ninjutsu test which tested a student's ability to perform the Kawarimi, Henge and basic Bunshin. Naruto passed this test with flying colours. After everyone had been examined the class was allowed to talk amongst themselves as much as they wanted to so that the teacher examining them could finalise the results. During this time Naruto heard many of the students talking about him in either awe or jealousy due to how well he performed. After a few minutes had passed the teacher began to call out names so that they could come to the front and receive a Hitai-ate. When Naruto's turn came to receive his Hitai-ate he thanked the teacher, put on the Hitai-ate and said "Feels great being able to wear a Hitai-ate with my clan symbol on it". This drew everyone's attention as they weren't aware of it.

Naruto then saw how everyone was looking at him and asked "What, didn't any of you realise that my clan symbol is the same as the symbol on the Konoha hitai-ate and Konoha uniform?". Naruto then thought about why everyone doesn't know about his clan and remembered the story of how his kaasan came to Konoha and what she went through. He then sighed and said "Looks like tousan has yet to return the full history of Konoha's founding and the history of the three shinobi wars, seeing as Konoha had to bury that information for certain reasons more than a decade ago". This made everyone's pupils expand whilst Naruto returned to where he sat and awaited for further instruction from the teacher.

Then after everyone calmed down the teacher continued to hand out the hitai-ate, after he finished he began to explain what will happen next week "All of you shall come here at the usual time for the graduation ceremony and to find out the teams you shall be in, that is all. You are dismissed". Naruto then stealthily weaved through everyone and hid amongst the trees to escape everyone's view, he then jumped onto a roof top and began to make his way home towards his home.

* * *

(At the Uzumaki house)

"Tadaiima" said Naruto as he walked through the door. He then received praise from everyone in his family whom he thanked. "How were the tests?" asked Minato. "Easy except the taijutsu one simply because my opponent was a Hyuuga" answered Naruto sounding a little disappointed. "Hmm, from what I recall the only Hyuuga taking the genin exam this year was a Hyuuga from the main branch of the family, I think his taijutsu is average for a genin" replied Minato. "I am making changes to the academy and they are taking time, they will be implemented in three years" stated Minato. Naruto nodded in approval knowing the academy didn't teach shit as far as he was concerned. "May I make some suggestions for the academy tousan?" asked Naruto.

"Hai, it's not like it will change when they will be implemented anyway, how about I tell you the changes I am making today and you can make your own list of improvements. The you can just hand me the list later this week when I will be discussing your ideas with Hiruzen, the date will depend on when he wants to. Sound alright Naruto?" stated Minato. Naruto just nodded with a smile as he felt a little fatigued from the pressure of being with a lot of older kids than him. He then just went to where his sisters usually plot pranks to relax. As Naruto went to that spot he thought about all the training he did in the past month and how he cannot train his body every day like he wanted to, but he can still train every other day thanks to his Uzumaki healing abilities.

He also thought about how he was progressing with iryo ninjutsu under Tsunade's instruction, he had managed to heal the octopus and is now learning more advanced iryo ninjutsu. In the training time he had with Tsunade he learned how to walk on water, dodge attacks better and last of all...how to take a punch better - 'Tsunade-sensei really hasn't been lying around the past few years and has improved her speed and power significantly not to mention her iryo ninjutsu, at least that's what tousan said' thought Naruto. During the month he also improved his muscle memory for his taijutsu with his kage bunshin as well as his chakra control. In fuuinjutsu he managed to learn how to make the basic storage seals and explosive tags and is moving on to learn even more advanced fuinjutsu.

* * *

 **A/N I am enjoying all of the feedback I am getting as a lot of it seems to fit my story, but I won't include everything of course as that would make the story dull and boring. Still looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested. I am still improving so the quality of the chapters should increase as time goes on. Till next time everyone :)**


	6. Meeting the Team

**A/N Hey guys, sorry for not uploading anything for a while, school work got much harder and is going to keep doing so. However I will try and build up a backlog of chapters. On to the reviews.**

 **Sunrisehime: Sorry for making you wait so long but here it is :D**

 **Shigure Toshiro: Enjoy is all I will say ;)**

 **DesertFox: Well, he certainly is heading towards jonin at a young age. I have a parring in mind, but it will be revealed much later on.**

 **NarutoKushina: Hehe, thanks for reminding me :)**

* * *

Meeting the team

Today was the day Naruto was supposed to go to the academy to attend the graduation ceremony and find out his team. He had sealed the bento his kaasan made into one of his own storage seals. As he was walking to the academy he had his Hitai-ate sealed away, this was because his tousan asked him and his teammates - without letting them know of each other- to not make their rank known to those who are civilian below genin rank). This was so that the civilians of Konoha can forget about them 3 being shinobi. Naruto didn't know why he was ordered to do so but complied as it helped with his stealth abilities and he assumed it was for a plan his tousan had. Naruko and Minami were also asked not to speak of their niisan's rank, which they even gave their word not to do - an Uzumaki never goes back on their word.

'I wonder if tousan and Hiruzen- jiiji will read my suggestions for the academy today' thought Naruto. It had absolutely sickened Naruto as to how terrible the academy system is at the current time, an academy is supposed to train a student to become a genin and be ready for the dangers of the shinobi world, not send sheep to a slaughter as per say. Naruto trains hard but has limits on how much he can train his 4 year old body. As a result he trains with his ninjutsu and iryo ninjutsu most of the time and the reading he does is mainly about iryo ninjutsu as well as fuuinjutsu - his favourite. Sadly he had none for ninjutsu just yet.

* * *

(flashback, 4 days ago)

Naruto was looking for a book about ninjutsu as he was at a dead end. He wanted something more advanced yet he didn't know his elemental affinities so he had nothing to improve on other than his kekkei genkai control. He knew that he would probably find out about his elemental affinity from his jonin sensei so he left that be as is. When he concluded that he needs help with finding a good book he decided to look for his tousan.

After finding Minato in the training grounds where he was training with Kushina he called out "Tousan, can you please stop training for a second and help me?!". Minato instantly stopped his training (having been aware of him before he even arrived) which involved improving his speed of infusing senjutsu. He then appeared behind Naruto in the blink of an eye with the improved speed he had gained from all the training he had accomplished in the past four years - not that Naruto can even keep up with jonin level speed.

"Sure sochi, what do you need?" asked Minato trying suppress the roaring laughter inside his head when he saw how startled his son was by his speed even without Hiraishin. Naruto looked a little puzzled because he had never seen his tousan display this much speed without a yellow flash. Then again he has never been able to keep up. He then tried to suppress his urge to ask his father about how powerful he really is so he can focus on the task at hand.

"I have nothing advanced to improve on with my ninjutsu, can I please have a book or some instructions as to how I can train with my ninjutsu more?" asked Naruto using his version of the puppy no jutsu to ensure a good answer.

"Do you know what I am famous for in ninjutsu sochi?" asked Minato. Naruto just shook his head as he did not know his dad was famous in ninjutsu, only knew about fuuinjutsu amongst other things.

"I am known for not only my fuuinjutsu and leadership as you may have thought but also because of my ability to use jutsu without hand seals." explained Minato. This only served to confuse Naruto as he was pretty sure the Hiraishin without hand seals. Minato realised he should've mentioned the other jutsu to make his point clear.

"The jutsu that made me known as such is the Rasengan, which I can create without hand seals. I got inspiration to use sealess jutsu from the Niidaime Hokage Tobimara Senju who was able to use the Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu which is an A-rank, 40 hand seal suiton-jutsu with only one hand seal. He was able to do this by removing one hand seal from the end of the sequence at a time" clarified Minato. Naruto's eyes were wide from surprise, a weakness most high ranked jutsu had was that they had a long sequence of hand seals. The fact that his tousan was able to create an A-rank jutsu that is sealess is amazing. Naruto wished he could make all of his jutsu sealess, but he knew this would take a lot of time even with kage bunshin.

Minato just looked at his son who seemed to be immersed within his thoughts, so he sat down next to where his son stood and waited for him to come back to reality. Naruto was thinking of any way to make mastering jutsu easier, he knew chakra control is a vital part for jutsu but there needs to be something else , if it was simple then many people would learn jutsu very quickly. He dropped the idea for now. His mind then began to wonder to pranking and how nobody notices him, this gave him an idea. 'If nobody notices me because I remain out of sight and quiet, what will I do if someone does that to me?' thought Naruto.

"Tousan, is it possible to tell when someone is near you other than with sight and hearing?" asked Naruto. Minato had no idea as to what Naruto came up with but knew it was a skill he needed to obtain anyway so he decided to teach him.

"There are two ways to do that Naruto, one is by instinct which you gain with experience and the other is sensing your opponents chakra. I can ask Inoichi or some other sensors in Konoha on how you can become one because the method I used is... let's just say it is less convenient and harder to master but very powerful, you cannot learn it as you are still too young. Learning to become a sensor the normal way would be much more beneficial. Now, mind telling me what you came up with so I can make sure if it's dangerous or not?" answered Minato with pride evident on his face, for being caught unaware in the ninja world can be fatal.

"Yes, please find out how I can become a sensor." requested Naruto with a smile on his face. Though it faded when he remembered he dropped his other idea.

Minato noticed this and asked "What's wrong?". Naruto then explained how he wants to be able to learn jutsu quickly but cannot think of a way to do so. After Minato heard the explanation, he sighed and explained "Jutsu must be learnt the hard way, unlike the Uchiha who have the Sharingan which enables them to copy jutsu quickly there are no ways for skipping all the time that needs to be spent training.".

Naruto became curious at the mention of Sharingan as he had read about it but there was not much information on how it worked. "How does the Sharingan help learn jutsu tousan?" Naruto asked. Minato then...

* * *

(time skip to a few minutes later)

"Oi, what the hell is taking you so long Minato?! Don't think of slacking off during training!" shouted a fed up Kushina. Minato and Naruto winced at Minato's predicament. Minato would've been surprised by how obedient Anko was to training his kids had he not had Kushina as his wife.

"Got to go, good luck with your training sochi" said Minato.

"Good luck staying alive tousan" said Naruto, in a serious tone.

Minato then flashed to Kushina to avoid making her any angrier and received an elbow to the stomach as he was about to begin explaining what he was doing. Kushina was aware the father-son talk was finished and was getting bored waiting for him so she decided to have a little fun and prank him by scaring the shit out of him.

Naruto just ran in the opposite direction , and then doubled his speed after seeing tousan take an elbow to the stomach from kaasan, after running for a bit he returned home for a little while to continue with his usual routine for the day.

* * *

(end flashback)

Naruto had just arrived at the academy and lined up with the class he took the test with. He then listened to the speech his father made after everyone had gathered. It was nothing special so he also thought about his training whilst subconsciously listening to his tousan. After the speech finished he proceeded to head inside along with the class to find out who is in his team. The chunin (teachers are usually chunin rank) began to name the teams after everyone settled down , Naruto just zoned out as he really didn't care.

"Team nana Uzumaki Naruto.." Naruto's head shot up at the mention of his name.

(A/N I wonder how much rage there would be if I stopped here as I had initially wanted to :P)

"Uchiha Shisui and Uchiha Itachi under the command of Jonin Hatake Kakashi". Naruto was ecstatic upon hearing who his teammates are but had to repress a groan of frustration after hearing he will be going through training from hell, namely slacker training under Kakashi. He had seen Kakashi only a few times and that was enough to confirm he is a slacker - which says a lot. He had heard of Uchiha Itachi, he was the youngest to ever graduate before himself and scored at the top of his class. Now Uchiha Shisui, he didn't see him at all in the class he is in but hoped he wasn't stuck up like the other Uchiha (from his observations when pulling pranks).

"You will now be collected by your jonin - sensei." said the instructor after naming all the teams. Within 30 minutes everyone but Naruto and another student had been collected by their jonin-sensei. After everyone had left Naruto turned to the other student.

"Seems like we are on the same team, hope we get along well" said Naruto as he stretched out his hand to greet him.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Uchiha Shisui" he replied, as he shook Naruto's hand and smiled - at which point Naruto smiled back.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Do you know where Uchiha Itachi might be?" asked Naruto, curious as to why the other Uchiha was not present in the room.

"Well he might..." Shisui began to say until he noticed something, "Want to tell you himself". Then Itachi walked into the room walked up to Naruto.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi, nice to meet you Uzumaki Naruto" greeted Itachi as he did something he rarely ever did, show emotion in the form of a smile. Naruto then greeted him back.

* * *

(Outside the Academy)

Kakashi was actually on time for once, how could he not considering he had a team of geniuses ? Ones that work hard as well. He was waiting for Itachi to arrive whom he knew was waiting for everyone to leave but his team as he didn't want to grab everyone's attention - being a previous rookie of the year. He had considered using the same test as his sensei but decided to alter it slightly knowing all three would figure it out quite quickly. After seeing Itachi enter the classroom he used Shunshin to appear outside the classroom door.

* * *

(Inside the classroom)

Kakashi entered through the door and said "Team nana, meet me at the roof top in five minutes". He then used Shunshin to go to the roof.

The three looked at each other and sweet dropped at the quick entrance and exit. They then proceeded to rush to the roof as it was an order based on the tone of Kakashi's voice.

* * *

(On the roof)

"Now, for starters let's introduce ourselves. Sate your name, age, likes, dislikes, hobbies and ambitions. You first blondie" instructed Kakashi.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I am 4 years old. My likes are training; pranking; reading; ramen and playing games and pranks with my imotos. My dislikes are being idle; those who waste their potential by being lazy..."said Naruto at which point he glared at Kakashi. Kakashi just scratched the back of his head in response.

"Anyone who tries to harm my family and friends. My hobbies are training and pranking with my family, well not tousan but with my family..." continued Naruto not noticing the sweat drops on his teams foreheads as they realised his mother is in on it.

"...and my ambition, well I just want to protect all those precious to me." Naruto finished. His team all got a good opinion of Naruto from what he had said but other than Kakashi they were confused as to why Naruto was so determined at such a young age - even by their standards.

"Oh and I won't be able to do so if I am slacking off" added Naruto as he glared at Kakashi. Kakashi just shrugged this time and decided to move on to Itachi.

"Your turn" said Kakashi pointing at Itachi knowing no jokes will work against this one on any level. Itachi was as level-headed as they came.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi, I am 9 years old. I like to train, and I like to take care of my otouto. I dislike traitors and those who take their kekkei genkai for granted. My hobby is training and my ambition is to keep protecting Konoha." answered Itachi.

"Last but not least your turn" said Kakashi pointing at Shisui knowing he wouldn't be affected either being the

"My name is Uchiha Shisui, I am 9 years old. My likes are training and making jokes. My dislikes are those who are stuck up and those who are lazy. My hobbies are training and hanging out with Itachi. My ambition is to protect Konoha and correct the ways of my clan." said Uchiha Shisui.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes, dislikes, hobbies and ambitions you don't need to know." stated Kakashi in a half joking and half serious manner. The three just sweat dropped upon hearing him say that, however none of them were going to show disrespect to someone both older and more experienced than them.

"Now, we won't do anything today but we will meet up tomorrow at 8 and I suggest you don't eat breakfast. See you three tomorrow" said Kakashi with an eye smile.

"What did you gather from Kakashi-sensei's introduction Naruto?" asked Itachi, who was curious if Naruto picked up as much as he did. Shisui saw where Itachi was going with this as that introduction gave a lot of insight into Kakashi.

"Not much, however I do know he is quite lazy from my experience" replied Naruto with confusion evident on his face. The two, despite being Uchiha, struggled not to face-fault at what kind of sensei they have.

"Well that isn't what I noticed to say the least... his introduction was brief and sounded joyful, which to me and Shisui indicate he has had some... bad experiences, which he does not want to speak of - hence why he kept it brief to avoid it and joyful to hide any trace of it." Itachi replayed to Naruto who became wide-eyed at all that information gathered from so little.

"Awesome, how did you figure all of that out? You did say he was acting joyful to hide it, so how did you notice?" asked Naruto, both amazed and curious.

"Well, those who experience something... bad, tend to notice others who have done so as well." answered Shisui. Naruto was still curious because it couldn't be that simple and decided to pry a little further.

"It cannot be that simple, what else gave him away?" asked Naruto. The two Uchiha looked at each other, astounded that he noticed that they were simplifying the explanation - though they did not show it.

"Sorry for trying to simplify it too much Naruto. It is difficult to remember you are not just a four year but a four year old who is also of the same rank as us." apologised Itachi, at which point Naruto sighed but nodded as Itachi did apologise. "We Uchiha specialise in using our doujutsu called the Sharingan, as a result we learn to maintain eye contact with people more so than other shinobi. As such me and Shisui noticed how Kakashi had his eye closed whilst introducing himself." explained Itachi, taking a pause to check if Naruto understood that much.

"But how does that tell you so much, surely there must be some reason for him doing so." questioned Naruto before Itachi could continue.

"There is, there are many people who can lie, but not many can tell a lie and not be caught in any way or form. However there are none who can hide the truth in their eyes - provided those observing them are observant enough. That is why the eyes are said to be the gate to the soul. Most people don't bother to check the eyes but those who have experienced something terrible notice that those who have also experienced something similar because of the appearance of their eyes. Hope that is clear enough for now Naruto." clarified Itachi. To which Naruto nodded.

They then said goodbye for the day and headed home, which meant the Uchihas went back home together - for most of the journey.

* * *

(At Naruto's home)

"Tadaima" said Naruto as he came into the house, closing the door behind him - which is a hilarious sight to some considering the size difference between the door and Naruto. His siblings bolted downstairs to Naruto to ask him about his genin team, at which point Naruto gave them the names of his team members and a little bit of detail about them. The two burst out of laughter at Naruto's predicament, they knew their Niisan hated laziness and got the king of laziness as his sensei.

Naruto's parents who were listening in just sighed, Kakashi was someone who they tried to help by adding him to the Anbu - which did not work out - and is just in a downwards spiral of loneliness... and laziness. That's why Minato assigned Kakashi as team nana's jounin-sensei as no matter how hard Kakashi tried he would not be able to slack off with three geniuses to nurture into some if not the best shinobi from Konoha. He had yet to come up with a solution to his loneliness but hoped he and his wife could come up with something before it's too late.

As Minato was deep in thought a pillow flew at Minato and knocked him off the chair he was sitting on.

"Oops, gomene, I was aiming at Minami" apologised Naruto, after which Minami and Naruko both threw pillows at him to knock him down, in which they succeeded. Minato just laughed having gotten used to the Uzumaki's lively lifestyle and resisted the urge to join in. He was about to walk upstairs to his office when another one hit him and he turned around and saw Kushina with an outstretched hand and a wide smirk. Minato activated the barrier seals on their belongings so nothing breaks, after which point hell broke loose in the Uzumaki home as well as a lot of laughter.

* * *

(Meanwhile in the Hokage's office)

The Hokage's assistant walked in through the door carrying a huge pile of paperwork and placed it on the table. After which she walked out. A collective of sighs can be heard from 5 Minato Kage Bunshins doing paperwork could be heard.

"Why the hell does he get to relax and train all the time whilst we do this shitty work?" complained one of the bunshin. The other four just nodded, then sighed once more knowing their pathetic fate full of paperwork.

"At least all of our suffering will transfer to him when we are done" chimed in one of the clones, they all snickered at this.

* * *

(An hour later in Minato's office, after the commotion died down)

Minato opened the door to his office and walked to the other end of the room where he opened the window and let Kakashi in. "What did you want to speak to me about Kakashi?" asked Minato. Kakashi was about to refer to Minato as Hokage-sama but remembered how many times he was reprimanded for doing so and decided not to.

"Minato-sensei, why did you remove me from the Anbu?" Kakashi asked with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"For the same reason I put you there. To save you, although you do not realise it. You are in need of help after all of your loss, it seems the Anbu didn't help you focus but made you worse. Now before you say giving you a bunch of brats to look after can make you experience such loss I order you to do your best to train them so it does not happen, am I clear? Kakashi?" said Minato looking Kakashi in his eye the entire time conveying how he is dead serious and is sincere in his orders. Kakashi just sighed and nodded. He took a minute to absorb the fact that he will become a jounin-sensei so young - a reality where the 3 failed is hard to imagine. Minato looked at his student and subordinate, he had become family many years ago and he is still doing a bad job of taking care of him - so he hoped Naruto and all of his joy as a child can help Kakashi. He was about to dismiss Kakashi when he noticed that he was about to speak.

"Understood, however why did you remove Itachi from his previous team?" asked Kakashi, as this was a rare incident where a genin was removed from their genin team. Minato simply opened a drawer and took out a file with "Uchiha Itachi" written on it and then gave it to Kakashi.

"It was the best option as not only did Shisui and Naruto need someone of a similar calliber to not hold them back but Itachi was being held back by his own team. His growth was being stunted, his team mates are average in terms of shinobi, whereas Itachi is one of the best which means in team drills he is forced to hold back to ensure the safety of his fellow genin." explained Minato casually as Kakashi read through Itachi's file. Kakashi then placed the file on Minato's table.

"Understood Minato-sensei" said Kakashi before proceeding to bow.

"Thanks for understanding Kakashi, you are dismissed" said Minato before standing up to close the window after Kakashi's exit.

* * *

 **A/N Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I am considering the idea of uploading a chapter a month with how busy my life is. Please tell me what you think and see you all next month :D**


	7. Testing the Team

**A/N I feel like this once a month schedule will work, at least it is for now. Onto your reviews :)**

 **Shigure Toshiro - Glad you enjoyed the previous chapter and here's another :D**

 **bankai777 - I have already thought of a pairing (secret) for Naruto and a lot of the plot line, now to just make into a story which is enjoyable - for me to type and for everyone to read.**

 **Yuuki Asuna-Chan - Yeah, typo... I think I'll correct it soon after I upload this. In my story he has been a genin who is held back by his genin team mates being unconfident in their abilities, thus avoiding the chunin exam.**

 **Black sage mode - Hmmm, one thing is for certain. No stupid power-ups. Everything will be earned in one way or another - if I don't stick to this give me a good slap in the face and remind me to fix it ;)**

 **Hope these answers suffice and here we go! :D**

* * *

Testing the Team

(The next day in the morning)

Naruto woke up and began to get dressed into his new shinobi attire which his kaasan had custom made. It consisted of black trousers, a dark blue shirt and a black jacket with some blue as well as dark orange stripes - all in his tiny size. He proceeded to go downstairs and was about to eat breakfast when he remembered how his sensei advised him not to eat breakfast. However he just ate breakfast as he was hungry and it was not an order. After he finished eating he went to brush his teeth, after which he began to seal the kunai his parents had bought him into the seals on his clothes with help from his kaasan who had added the seals onto the clothes - as he was too small to carry a reasonable amount of kunai in a kunai pouch for his size.

There were also some explosive tags, which he was told not to use until he was trained in how to used them by his sensei. On the way out his imotos were saying how cool he looks and seemed a little jealous on how he had already become a shinobi. He then proceeded to head out the door and close it behind him to head to the training grounds he was told to meet up at. He then remembered how embarrassed he felt for not paying attention yesterday.

* * *

(flashback to the previous day after Kakashi had left )

Kakashi was just observing the 3 from a distance and how they were still conversing after he had left. A minute after they parted they realised Kakashi had not specified where they would meet up and stopped heading back home to go back to where they met their sensei.

'They finally caught on. Guess I should fill them in on where to meet up.' thought Kakashi as he made a kage bunshin which he sent to Naruto as he headed to the Uchiha duo. He and his bunshin both snuck up on them, this did not startle them as Uchiha and Shisui were used to it as well as Naruto - being part of a prankster family. After which he gave them a lecture on how to pay attention to detail and not be diverted away from what is important by other details. After he had finished lecturing he informed them on which training ground to meet up at.

* * *

(A few minutes later at the training grounds)

Naruto had arrived a few minutes early and saw Shisui and Itachi arriving to the training ground soon after him. Shisui and Itachi both wore what could be called the Uchiha style of shinobi clothing. Which is mostly black, with some navy blue and gray, and has the Uchiha clan symbol (which is in the shape of a fan) on the back. Very good for camouflage, unlike the Hyuuga's style of clothing the Uchihas may point out - more often than most can bare. They exchanged greetings, being the polite odd balls, and began to discuss what they think will happen - Itachi not revealing the fact that they will be tested. When it became 8 o'clock Kakashi used Shunshin to appear at the location of 3 posts, close to where the 3 were standing.

"We will begin with a survival test, of which the objective is to get a bell from me for yourself to pass. You all have until mid day to get a bell from me. He who fails to get a bell will be tied to a post and watch as the rest eat." explained Kakashi as he listened for stomach grumbling. However he heard none, not that he expected to considering it was a suggestion not an order, he was not going to bring it up being the lazy bum he is.

"The test starts now" said Kakashi casually, when the words left his mouth the three all scattered to hide in the trees in the area. He began to look around to subtly check the area for where they have hidden. He found all of them pretty quickly as he saw them as they went to hide in the corner of his eye. He then noticed how they began to improve how hidden they are by receding back into the trees. Kakashi was able to keep track of the Uchiha duo for a while longer whereas Naruto was able to escape his senses almost immediately. 'I now see why he gets away with his pranks so often, his small stature and innate hiding abilities make it difficult to track him. I better locate him whilst I deal with the Uchiha' thought Kakashi as he began to head for the trees.

* * *

(With Itachi)

'So this is his test for us to become genin. He is a jounin so there is no way for us to beat him on our own, he purposely split us up to create distrust or feelings of personal gain in us. A teamwork test, easy.' thought Itachi as he began to look for Shisui and Naruto whilst remaining hidden.

* * *

(With Shisui)

'No way can I beat a jounin and I'd rather not fail this, Itachi can come up with a plan to pass this. We will need Naruto's help to do this too, considering the rank of the opponent being that of jounin.' thought Shisui as he too began to look for Itachi and Naruto whilst maintaining his cover.

* * *

(With Naruto)

'Pitting each of us against each other, we are in a village which is known for its shinobi which are not only powerful but very loyal and have a strong bond between them. We must work together to beat Kakashi, he may be a lazy bum but a jounin is much more powerful than us 3 combined.' thought Naruto as he continued to fall further back into the area of trees using chakra in the soles of his feet to stick to the trees, and occasionally his hands to remain hidden. He had learnt to do this with his lessons with Tsunade. After a minute he thought he was far away enough to create kage bunshin without instantly revealing his location. He created 5 kage bunshin, whom he sent in a group to look out for Itachi and Shisui, as well as gather information on Kakashi - through combat.

* * *

(With Shisui)

Shisui was jumping through the trees in search of Naruto and Itachi when he heard the rustling of leaves behind him. He quickly brandished a kunai from his kunai pouch and turned to face Kakashi. Kakashi took the initiative to attack, in order to test Shisui's response, to which Shisui responded with a block. They began to exchange blows at chunin level with Kakashi having the upper hand due to his experience and ability to reach much farther - not to mention gravity being on his side with the height advantage. Not long after engaging each other Kakashi sped up and knocked Shisui to the ground with a swift punch and followed up with Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsuto to trap him and succeeded as he was stunned for long enough for Kakashi bury him up to his neck.

"Tch, this is a pain." said Shisui loud enough for Kakashi to hear, before breaking out into laughter at his own predicament.

"Yeah, you're in quite the bind" responded Kakashi with an eye smile. Kakashi then went back into the tree line where he lay in wait for the other two as the noise should have attracted them without doubt.

After a minute or so Naruto's bunshin arrived at the scene only to be ambushed by Kakashi and quickly dispersed by strong blows.

'None of them were real which means he is still hidden, that does not bode well for me' thought Kakashi as he went to find cover.

'So that's where they are, Kakashi-sensei must be lying in wait nearby considering the ambush' thought Naruto as he created 3 more clones to head towards where the previous clones were dispersed. Naruto then waited a few seconds before heading towards that location while remaining as hidden as he could be, thus slowly falling behind his clones. As the bunshin approached the vicinity of where the others were dispersed they split up and created more of themselves to scan the area for Kakashi.

* * *

(A tad earlier with Itachi)

Itachi had noticed some less concealed movement heading to where he heard combat and assumed that wasn't Shisui but Naruto based on the speed of movement as well as the noise each footstep made. He wanted to go to him to protect him but his instincts told him not to which he reluctantly followed. A few moments later the amount of people increased which led Itachi to believe they are a form of solid bunshin - but he couldn't understand how Naruto would know of a bunshin to use that are solid. He decided to maintain a distance and follow to investigate.

A few moments later and he saw Shisui on the ground, whom the 3 Narutos tried to help but got ambushed by Kakashi. He was confused by what followed as all of them turned into smoke, not long after he heard more movement and saw even more Narutos coming to help Shisui as well as fight Kakashi.

'Looks like Naruto also figured it out, I'll sneak past and grab Shisui' thought Itachi before proceeding to do so. Kakashi dispersed the clones once more but did not expect to see Itachi to shoot through the smoke and to Shisui's position.

"Sorry for getting caught Itachi, I seem to have went a bit over my head" said Shisui as he laughed a bit. At which point Itachi yanked him out of the ground, not without a slight nudge for the pun.

"Tch, try not to let it happen again" said Itachi with a smirk as he helped Shisui stand back up. Kakashi was about to intrude as more clones came and this time engaged him in combat, although quite chaotically.

In the confusing fight for the bunshin one of them managed to dispel another bunshin at which point it said "Oops" before getting dispelled by Kakashi. Another bunshin came to Shisui and Itachi - which they did not recognise as a bunshin. The bunshin positioned itself behind the two to trick Kakashi into thinking he is the original.

"How are we going to get those bells from Kakashi? Or should we just aim to knock him down?" asked the bunshin, intentionally loud enough for Kakashi to hear.

Kakashi finished dispelling the bunshin and asked "Why are you three working together? Only two of you could pass this test." intending to intimidate them. However none of them seemed fazed as the test was plain obvious to them by now.

"It's a teamwork test" said Naruto's bunshin with a peace sign.

"No such thing as a 3 man genin team" added Shisui with an expression which seemed to say "do you think we're that dumb".

"This is your test to see if they are ready to become genin, they passed as far as I can tell. So is this exam over?" asked Itachi with a hint of dissapointment.

Kakashi just sighed and replied "It's true, they passed. However, are you sure you three don't feel like taking me on for real now?". The three just looked at each other and nodded. Shisui and Naruto even cracked a joke about how boring it would be not to.

When the laughter ended Shisui and Itachi activated their Sharingan which only had one tomoe each. The bunshin noticed their eyes and mouthed the word "Tsugeeee" before creating 2 clones to engage Kakashi with. Kakashi closed his eye, moved his hitai-ate up before putting it down but over the eye he closed. The three noticed he had an eye with a slash on it, which Kakashi opened revealing a Sharingan. This stunned all three of them momentarily as Kakashi was not an Uchiha and as such should not possess a Sharingan.

"I'll explain later, fight fire with fire." stated Kakashi ,internally smirking at their expressions, before brandishing a kunai and getting into a taijutsu stance. Everything seemed so peaceful for a few moments until the sound of a kunai flying through the air was heard. Kakashi dodged the kunai that came from a tree and engaged into combat with the Uchiha whom he quickly began to overpower and would have won within a minute had Naruto not have a bunch of clones throw kunai at Kakashi's position constantly with some heading toward him to engage him in taijutsu, or rather back up the Uchiha duo. The clones would do little to slow down Kakashi but their presence combined with the kunai rain enabled the Uchiha to not get overpowered immediately. This continued until the real Naruto came out of the tree line with two clones at his side and they appeared to be lightly panting from exhaustion. The three Narutos joined the fray but this time when Kakashi hit the group one of them - the original - did not disperse and grabbed onto Kakashi arm as one of his clones kicked Kakashi in the leg at just the right time, thus using his momentum against him and flipped him. However this did not go as planned as he did not have the power to slam Kakashi into the ground which resulted in Kakashi simply rolling with his momentum.

The Uchiha duo then quickly began to run through hand seals and shouted "Katon, Gokakyu no jutsu" simultaneously. The result was above average size speed fireballs heading toward Kakashi who defended himself by quickly going underground. After which he came out of the ground, created two kage bunshin and overpowered the two Uchiha within seconds. He then covered his sharingan and dispelled his bunshin, after which he panted a little from using so much chakra on using his sharingan. Then Itachi and Shisui switched off their Sharingan as they breathed heavily.

"The survival test is over, you guys did well" said Kakashi with an eye smile, to which all 3 of them - even Itachi, albeit much less - smiled back at.

'To think Naruto was able to use my momentum against me already is astounding, even if there was a lot of luck involved' thought Kakashi as he shuddered a little at Naruto's potential. The Uchiha shared a similar train of thought as Kakashi with a slight difference. The two looked at each other, glanced at Naruto who was at the verge of collapsing, then looked back at each other and seemed to make the Uchiha trade mark sound "tch". It seemed as if they were challenging each other to something to Kakashi, none of which Naruto did not notice as he had already taken a chakra pill he had snuck into his pocket to keep him going with all the kage bunshin he created - even with intentionally reduced chakra usage.

Naruto thought about how awesome this fight was but knew he was way out of his league here, all before succumbing to his fatigue and collapsing.

* * *

(At least 10 minutes later)

As Kakashi was about to pick up Naruto to take him home he seemed to wake up. Kakashi noticed this and helped Naruto up. Naruto noticed the Uchiha duo coming toward him from a distance, seemed like they were about to leave but came back. Before Naruto knew it the Uchiha were next to him and Kakashi was standing in front of all three of them.

"What happened after I, collapsed and, how long ago, was it?" asked Naruto in between yawns. This seemed awfully cute to the other three but none of them brought it up as they knew that they would laugh at each other anyway if they did.

"Not much Naruto, we simply discussed where we should meet up and received a little feedback on how we did today" answered Shisui with a smile. Naruto then looked at Kakashi and Itachi for confirmation, to which they nodded.

Then Naruto asked a question they did not expect. "So how did I do?" he asked. Kakashi seemed to pause for a few moments looking up in thought before looking back down at Naruto, at which point all eyes were on Naruto.

"You were outstanding for a fresh genin. However you are restricted in both chakra and physical growth due to your age. For now I think you should improve your intelligence and tactics" said Kakashi.

"If you don't mind me saying this Kakashi-sensei, but wouldn't it be better if he focused on his taijutsu and ninjutsu more as well?" asked Shisui looking at Kakashi throwing a sideways glance at Naruto.

"I agree with Shisui, even thought it was a fluke, Naruto managed to flip you Kakashi-sensei." chimed in Itachi. Kakashi seemed to slump in embarrassment at being flipped, albeit barely, by a 4 year old. Kakashi then considered this as he shut his eyes in thought. Naruto's eyes widened and his mouth dropped in surprise. Slowly the gears in his brain began to turn once more.

"So it, actually, happened?" asked Naruto confusion and surprise written all over his face.

"You did Naruto, don't tell anyone - especially not your mother. Please" asked Kakashi as he comically got on his knees and asked him not to. Naruto began to laugh, then nodded as he continued to laugh. Kakashi stood back up, hoping Naruto would still not tell anyone as he did not give his word.

"It's true that it was a stroke of luck Naruto, both you and your clone were wide eyed when it happened and you seemed to lose control when you did so. Your would be much more effective if you had enough practice and the right state of mind to do so. Considering this I suppose your agility and taijutsu style - not power nor speed - should be your focus of your physical abilities." said Kakashi seriously. The Uchiha duo and Naruto considered it for a short amount of time, the reasoning was sound so they nodded in agreement.

"Now then, since Naruto is awake and we're all present I might as well tell you your chakra affinities, or rather, show you." said Kakashi as he pulled out what seemed to be three pieces of paper. Naruto asked what they are and Kakashi explained that they are pieces of chakra paper which indicate what type of chakra a person possesses once they channel chakra into them.

"My chakra affinities are lightning, earth, and fire. Lightning was my only chakra nature originally, the other two I gained through training. Now, firstly Itachi will show us his chakra nature, then Shisui, and then finally Naruto. The three nodded before all eyes focused on Itachi who channeled chakra into his chakra paper. His paper ignited into flames and burnt to dust very quickly.

"Your main affinity is a powerful Katon affinity Itachi, when I say powerful I mean powerful by Uchiha standards, which says a lot" said Kakashi with what seemed like glee. Shisui was about to check for his affinity but noticed Kakashi's expression and how Itachi already knew what Kakashi said. All the while Naruto looked on in excitement - ignoring his urge to sleep.

"However, you knew that already, didn't you? Here is the interesting part, just before the paper burnt it crumpled a bit which suggests you have a slightly weak second affinity for Raiton." Kakashi informed Itachi whose eyes widened in surprise, as well as Naruto's. Shisui's eyes widened further upon seeing Itachi's speechless expression as he usually kept his cool.

"I suggest you focus on your katon jutsu for now, but don't neglect raiton nor ignore the rest of the jutsu available to be learnt from other 3 chakra natures. Now, your turn Shisui" said Kakashi, skeptical if something special would occur like with Itachi. Shisui proceeded to channel chakra into his chakra paper and it burnt to dust, but for longer than Itachi's. Kakashi looked on in interest at the chakra paper's remains.

"Your main affinity is an above average katon affinity, even by Uchiha standards, almost as strong as Itachi's." said Kakashi. Naruto's interest in this continued to grow as the conversation progressed but dared not utter a word knowing little of such extroadinary circumstances, and he knew Kakashi was going to say something similar to Shisui as he did to Itachi based on his similar expression.

"How is it like Itachi's, mine burnt for much longer? asked Shisui in a confused and slightly upset tone. Kakashi chuckled at Shisui's state of mind before beginning to speak.

"Simple, the chakra paper did not look like it was burning initially, correct?" asked Kakashi as if the answer was completely obvious. Shisui simply looked on in confusion and answered "No".

"Even though Itachi's chakra paper crumpled slightly before burning completely, It still burnt to dust from one side to the other, albeit much more rapidly than normal hence why he did not notice his lightning affinity. In your case the paper seemed to contract slightly, not crumple, this means it became slightly soggy, I am sure you know what that means." Kakashi informed Shisui. Shisui slowly nodded absorbing the reality of his chakra nature, Itachi was also absorbing the information, albeit slightly faster than Shisui. Naruto looked at all of them in confusion.

"SOOOOO, what does it mean?" asked Naruto, not liking being left out of the loop, Kakashi felt a shudder climb his spine as he saw the resemblance between Naruto in the fear felt from his presence being akin to that of Kushina, and feeling the authority coupled with it resembling that of Minato's - in addition his own presence which compels you to be on his side. The three had all felt Naruto's presence at the moment he asked the question and all knew he was destined for greatness with such presence, able to inspire fear, assign orders, and have many allies. It was at this time that Kakashi knew he would have to stop being lazy with training and stop simply maintaining his abilities but surpass his teacher, Minato-sensei, should he be able to be a good sensei to the three prodigies before him.

"It means that he has a secondary Suiton affinity, the fact that his chakra paper burnt despite being soggy indicates his fire affinity is also very powerful to be able to burn despite the natural disadvantage" replied Kakashi, feeling relieved as Naruto's ...commanding... presence seemed to disappear. Naruto's eyes widened at what he was hearing, he knew that the two affinities were opposites - by laws of nature- and thus shouldn't naturally be together.

Now, they all anticipated Naruto's chakra affinity as they all (at least subconsciously) knew that their group is outstanding and will end up being a legend with what was seen so far. Naruto began to channel chakra into his chakra paper and it split in half. Naruto seemed to become saddened so Kakashi kneeled down a bit and put a hand on his shoulder as a sign of encouragement. Naruto then looked at his sensei with obvious disappointment in himself evident in his eyes.

"Don't worry, you have the fuuton chakra affinity which is extremely rare in Hi no Kuni(Fire Country). In fact there is only one other shinobi who has it in Konoha." said Kakashi with an eye smile, which helped lighten Naruto's mood to the point he smiled. Kakashi explained how chakra most shinobi only have one chakra affinity when they start their career and gain more as they train, after which Kakashi asked Naruto why he became upset even though he knew it was because everyone else in the group seems to be more gifted. The reply he got was pretty surprising, Naruto said he was trying his best not to channel too much chakra into the chakra paper. Subsequently Kakashi considered what this could mean for a few moments (during which Naruto seemed to become sad once more) until it dawned on him.

* * *

 **A/N Something to look forward to for all of you in the next chapter ;P**

 **If you liked this chapter, or even if you didn't, please leave a review with your feedback. If you find anything in my story lacking please point it out and I will get back to you in the next chapter on whether or not I can implement your idea/suggestion/fix. Until next time everyone and have fun!**


End file.
